In Love and Lucky
by Lady Serai
Summary: Who knew he would find his muse at the In Love and Lucky merchant guild? He was truly an in love and lucky man.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Welcome to my second fanfiction story, _In Love and Lucky._ This will be a fanfic about the lives of Jude Heartfilia and Layla while they were members at the Love and Lucky merchant guild. This will be a collection of drabbles of one hundred words exactly.

 **If you didn't catch it:** one hundred words each chapter. On purpose. Why? I'm feeling up to a challenge. In order to challenge me I want you to send me a one word prompt. You can do it as a PM or in a review, either way.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Chapter One: I Need A Muse**

Ever since he was a child, he dreamed that he would own an empire. A business empire so powerful he would stand at the top. He would do what no one else could do.

He needed an inspiration.

A muse.

Until then, he would train diligently as a merchant apprentice at the Love and Lucky guild.

 _Count. Record. Repeat._

He repeated the same steps over and over again until it almost numbed his mind thinking about it. However, he could not lose focus. These records must be perfect. To achieve perfection, he must practice his craft.

 _Focus. Concentrate. Have patience._

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story. I got the inspiration from **forthright.** An amazing author. If any of you watched Inuyasha, check out the story _Lord Charming_ , by **forthright.** If you guys don't believe a story can be told in snippets, _Lord Charming_ will prove you wrong.

 **Prompt:** Muse

 **Words:** 100


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Welcome awesome readers to the second chapter of _In Love and Lucky_. As I said before in the last chapter, each chapter is **one hundred words long.** Why? Because I'm crazy (crazily creative *wink wink). Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** LittlePrincessNana, you are absolutely amazing . Hugs.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Home**

Layla gazed around at the charming town she was strolling through.

…with two large suitcases in her hands.

She journeyed to Acalypha Town in search of the merchant guild Love & Lucky. Before leaving, she had researched possible jobs at mage guilds, but decided that bartending isn't for her. Although working as a bartender amused her. She hit the jackpot when she came along information on non-mage guilds.

She approached the doors of the charming building she figured had to be Love & Lucky.

 _I hope to call this home and find people to care for._

Just like her spirits.

* * *

 **End Note:** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter for _Strange Magic_ so hopefully I can get it out tomorrow.

 **Prompts:** N/A

 **Words:** 100

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira_


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here is the third chapter of _In Love and Lucky_! I must say writing drabbles is actually a lot of fun and challenging. Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** NalaNom: I am so happy you enjoyed this story so far! I would also like to say congratulations for being the first person to request a prompt. Your prompt will make an appearance in the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I do not!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Insufferable**

Jude sighed. He spent the last hour entertaining an older woman's questions with answers. At first, the questions were innocent enough; asking about work until they became quite personal.

Did it matter if he was single? And why would he tell her about his past love life? Not that he had any real experience with love. And why did she want to know if he liked dogs?

He glanced around and spotted Mark watching him.

…with amusement?

 _Come here,_ he mouthed. Mark casually turned away.

Some friend.

"Dearie, I am down here," the lady crooned.

Jude inwardly groaned.

Insufferable.

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite _In Love and Lucky._

 **Prompt** : Questions

 **Words** : 100

 **Next Chapter:** First Meeting


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** I am back with the new chapter for _In Love and Lucky._ This chapter is for **NalaNom**! Hope you enjoy it sweetie.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: First Meeting Part One**

Walking into the In Love and Lucky guild building, Layla looked around her interested and curious. Customers stood at the desks talking to the guild members. She looked around to speak to a guild member about joining the guild.

"Dearie, I am down here," a woman's voice crooned.

Layla turned towards the owner of the voice. Her answer came in the form of a very short, elderly lady chatting with a tall, golden-haired, young man sitting behind a desk. The young man looked desperate for help as he casted his dark eyes around him. Brown eyes briefly met brown eyes.

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite!

 **Prompt** : Impression-requested by NaluNom

 **Words:** 100

 **Next chapter:** First Meeting Part Two

 _Be kind and have courage!_

~Akira Kuchiki


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Here is Part Two! I hope you guys enjoy this story!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: First Meeting Part Two**

Jude's dark eyes met soft brown eyes of a young woman standing off to the side with two suitcases firmly grasped in small hands.

His attention shifted to the elderly lady.

He took a deep breath in to take in the pine scent of the guild…

…Strawberries?

He realized the flaxen-haired woman stood slightly to the side of the old woman. Her chocolate eyes gaze up at him, shoulder-length golden hair fell back as her head tilted to the side, her plump lips pulled into a small smile.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask you a question?"

* * *

 **End Note:** Please read, review, and follow! Stay in tune for the next chapter!

 **Prompt:** Impression (requested by NaluNom)

 **Words:** 100


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I apologize for the long break I took from this story as I was working on _Strange Magic._ Please accept this chapter as a reconciliation giftgift as an apology!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Request**

Jude stared at the beaming young lady standing right next to him with two suitcases in her hands. The elderly lady sighed. "Ah, well. I should be heading back home. Have a good day, dears!" The blonde smiled, waving goodbye to the departing old hag. _Good riddance._

"Thank you."

"Of course! My name is Layla," the girl called Layla said holding out a hand to shake.

Jude grasped her tiny hand in his and shook it. "Jude. What can I help you with today?"

Layla beamed. "I would like to join the Love & Lucky guild!"

"I beg your pardon?"

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, favorite, and follow. Please support my other stories: _**Strange Magic**_ **and** _ **The Demon Fairy Lord**_ _._

 **Words:** 100

 **Prompt:** N/A


	7. Chapter 7

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** I know I said I will only be updating _Strange Magic_ , but I have been heavily inspired lately to update this story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Dumb**

Layla frowned at the staring young man. He looked absolutely ridiculous with his mouth wide open. Why was her request to join startling? Layla narrowed her eyes at him as she assessed reasons why she startled him.

Sexist?

...No. There are female guild members working.

Womanly charms?

…Possibly. Layla quickly looked down at her blouse. Good, it was covering everything.

Dumb?

…She hoped not.

Lacking attention?

…He did seem to lack attention.

Layla placed her hands on her hips. "I would like to join the guild."

"You're a girl," Jude said dumbly.

 _He's a sexist,_ Layla thought. _A dumb sexist._

* * *

 **End Note:** Guys can say some of the stupidest things. I know that some people may have different views about whether Jude was sexist or not but in this story that's not my aim. Jude is just not thinking aka being stupid.

Please review, follow, and favorite _In Love and Lucky._

 **Words:** 100

 **Prompt:** N/A


	8. Chapter 8

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Faux**

Jude stared at the furious blonde woman standing in front of him. Her suitcases hit the ground with a thud as she jammed her finger into his chest, fuming. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? What are you? _Sexist_?"

This wasn't good. His job is to keep customers happy. Jude frantically looked around praying to God that the guild master wasn't in today…and for someone to help him.

"Can I assist in any way?" Mark asked gently. _Thank God for Mark._

Layla turned to face Mark with a faux smile. "I would like to join Love & Lucky."

Mark blinked.

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite!

Faux-artificial, fake; made in imitation

 **Words:** 100

 **Prompt:** N/A


	9. Chapter 9

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Here is the next chapter for In Love and Lucky! Please enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** NaluNom, you are so frickin' sweet and adorable! I laughed so hard I started crying. Your reviews always make me smile! It is always a pleasure to write for you!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Astute**

"Of course, you can! I don't understand the confusion." Mark shot an amused look at Jude. Jude grunted and picked up his log book, pretending to study it astutely.

Layla nodded her head. "I thought he was being sexist!" Mark's covered his mouth with his hand to hide the laugh into a cough. Jude scowled into the book making sure the other two couldn't see his scowling face.

"But, I'm happy that I could join," Layla continued. "Thank you for _your_ consideration and help!"

"Of course!" Mark said amusement in his voice. "Let me take you to meet the Master."

* * *

 **End Note:** Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite _In Love and Lucky!_

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100


	10. Chapter 10

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Welcome back to _In Love and Lucky._ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Proverbial**

Layla sighed as she fell back onto her bed in her own new apartment. Layla thought the apartment was made exactly just for her. She was very fortunate that the Master was able to help her with securing the apartment, considering she didn't think about it beforehand.

It had been a busy day for her. Much busier than she normally would've had considering her body's frailty. Layla knew she was satisfied with how things were turning out for her. She was taking her first step outside of where she had normally stayed.

She finally stepped out of her proverbial cage.

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite. Please support my other stories: _Strange Magic, She Will Be Loved,_ and _The Demon Fairy Lord_.

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100


	11. Chapter 11

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** It has been too long since I updated. As a reconciliation gift, I now give you the eleventh chapter of this drabble series. Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** NaluNom, you are the sweetest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Surprise!**

 _Knock, knock._

Layla turned in surprise. She didn't know who could possibly be knocking on her apartment door at 7:30 PM at night. Layla set down her book that she was reading before going to bed and walked towards the front door. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that several people from the Love & Lucky guild standing outside her door.

"Surprise!" Mark said cheerfully holding up a cake. "We thought that you might enjoy a welcoming party Miss Layla."

Layla couldn't help but smile at their kindness. She smiled warmly at her new friends. "A party sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite _In Love and Lucky_. Please support my other fanfiction stories: **Strange Magic, The Demon Fairy Lord, My Saving Grace, Part-Time Babysitter, Ladies I've Got Your Backs, She Will Be Loved, The Bonds We Share, and Yes U Can!**

Also, please don't forget to support me by following or favoriting me! You guys can also find me on Tumblr at **animeluve**!

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Words:** 100


	12. Chapter 12

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Here is the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Martha**

Layla was talking to Martha about the popular shops in town while eating a piece of cake Mark brought, when she caught the eye of Jude who was standing to the side with Mark and two other men who were laughing about something Jude said.

Layla turned her attention back to the conversation with Martha. "…the dresses at that store are so adorable! We should definitely go sometime!"

Martha was a ball of energy and full of life. She couldn't help but admire Martha's energy. She smiled warmly at the taller woman. "I would love to go."

Martha clapped. "Good!"

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and/or favorite _In Love and Lucky._

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** N/A


	13. Chapter 13

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Rebut**

Jude had been prepared for a quiet evening, when Mark dragged him from his apartment to Mark's apartment where guild members were preparing for Layla's party. Mockingly, Mark told Jude that he was too afraid of Layla since their first encounter failed quite miserably. Jude could feel Mark laughing at him _the great Jude unsettled by a woman? Hilarious!_ Jude was about to tell his best friend off when saw the victorious gleam in Mark's eyes. As if a switch had been flipped on, Jude decided to suck it up and deal with it. Which was why, he was here.

* * *

 **End Note:** I will be uploading a few chapters for _In Love and Lucky!_ As a note to readers: please take the time to review please! I would really appreciate feedback from you guys!

 **Rebut** (verb): argue against, prove wrong

 **Word Count:** 100 (Microsoft Word says so)

 **Theme:** N/A


	14. Chapter 14

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Traditionalist**

Jude sighed and eyed the guild members as they laughed and joked with one another. Mark nudged him with his elbow. "See? I told you it's not so bad. You're such a stick in the mud."

Jude scowled. "You ruined my evening."

Mark shrugged. "Got you from sulking the whole entire evening about being called a sexist."

Jude winced. He was still embarrassed about that. A beautiful woman called him sexist in the middle of the guild with customers and his coworkers. Everyone else were immensely amused because they knew he was undeniably helpless when it came to women.

Damn.

* * *

 **End Note:** Mark makes me laugh (he is now my favorite OC character). He would be the male version of my best friend! I still have to develop him some more so I get to have fun with that. Anyways, please don't forget to review or I will smack you with a wet noddle. OK maybe not smack you with a wet noddle but still! I put effort so review XD!

 **Word Count:** 100 (Microsoft Word says 100)

 **Prompt/Theme:** None because **no one suggests 'em!**


	15. Chapter 15

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Enjoy the newest chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: You Need a Girl**

"I'm surprised Layla was fine with having the party in her apartment. She scored with this one," Mark mused. Jude watched as Mark winked at one of the ladies who blushed while her friends tittered and nudged her. Jude elbowed Mark in his side. "Stop it."

Mark grinned at him. "I can't help it when I see a lovely lady."

Jude huffed before sipping from the glass hanging in his hand.

Mark eyed him. "You know what I think?"

Jude sighed.

"I think you need a girl," Mark hummed.

"No, I don't."

"I think someone is in denial," Mark sang.

* * *

 **End Note:** Mark is just teasing Jude. Jude has no interest in Layla romantically right now in case you were wondering. Next chapter or maybe few chapters will be from Layla-centered because I think I spent too much time with Jude and Mark. Please leave a review for me to read! Reviews really help me but no flames. Please no flames or I will eat them up and Dragon Roar them back at you!

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt/Theme:** None


	16. Chapter 16

**In Love and Lucky**

 **A/N:** Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** NaluNom and guest for your reviews. By the way NaluNom there is an app 😊.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Bad Impression**

"What do you think of Jude, Layla?"

Layla choked. "Nothing. Why?" she managed.

Martha shrugged. "Curious. What was your first impression?"

Layla took a drink from a proffered glass of water. Sipping the water, Layla eyed the shorter woman curiously. It was a really odd question to ask her about Jude when Layla spent five minutes with Jude. Granted, she initially assumed Jude to be sexist but it became painfully clear that the man wasn't sexist. Just awkward. Very awkward.

Knowing Martha was stubborn, she replied, "Socially awkward."

Martha's lips pulled into an 'o'. "Wow. A bad impression."

Layla winced.

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and/or favorite _In Love and Lucky._

 **Words:** 100

Thank you for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter!

~Lady Serai


	17. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


End file.
